Such ropes are commonly used outdoors and in gymnasiums and other athletic facilities. However, it is most annoying when jump ropes are used in a residential building such as an apartment building, because the constant rapping of the rope against the floor is not tolerable by neighbors for even short periods of exercise.
Another problem with jump ropes is that they are not readily adjustable in length to accommodate different users. Cartwright et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,121 shows a jump rope that adjusts through a hollow handle, the excess rope being drawn through the handle and wrapped about its outside.